Falling Into Twilight
by KTatAHS
Summary: When Katie and Sunny are arguing about things from Twilight, Katie is accidentally "read in" like in Inkheart/Inkspell/Inkdeath
1. Sunny?

Falling Into Twilight-Fan Fiction

"Edward is so much better," I argued with Sunny.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "Jake is easily better!"

"Edward didn't kiss Bella without permission!"

"Jacob didn't leave!"

"And running to Canada was what exactly?"

"He was hurt! She was marrying the leech!"

"He hurt her! Edward left for Bella's own good. Jacob left because he's a baby."

"Jake's only 16! He's going to make mistakes!"

"Edward doesn't-he's perfect!"

"He's a hundred and eight! He's had time to hide his flaws!"

"That's part of who he is! Edward's nicer, more understanding, and _hotter_,"

"_Jake_ is nicer, less dangerous, closer to her age, and definitely cuter than Edward! And he never hurt her!"

"Her broken hand?"

"_She _punched_ him!_"

I shook my head. "Edward is better. He gets Bella in the end. So there."

"So? Bella fell in love with him first. He shouldn't exist-Jake is her real soul mate!"

"No, his soul mate is Nessie!"

"Yeah, Bella's _daughter_,"

"I'm going to hang up on you, Sunny,"

"Fine. Do. Jake will still be better!"

Click.

The next day, Sunny and I were having the same argument as always-about Twilight. This time, however, it wasn't an Edward vs. Jake debate. We both agreed Seth was better anyway. This time we were disagreeing about what happened when Bella first appeared at Forks High School.

"She pulled into the parking lot, and then got her schedule and headed off to English!" Sunny said.

"She drove into a staff parking lot, and talked to Ms. Cope!"

"Katie, you're delusional! Bella went to the student parking lot."

I pulled my tattered copy of Twilight from my shoulder bag. I flipped through the dog-eared pages, until I found what I was looking for, on page 13.

I held the book in front of Sunny, and pointed to the second paragraph. "Read from there."

She leaned in. "'I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions instead of circling around like an idiot.'" At first, when Sunny read, it was clear, and loud. But as she spoke, everything got softer. And even though it was a warm summer day, it became cold, and I was glad to have my sweatshirt around my waist. I pulled it on as Sunny finished talking, starting to hear something that seemed like rain. "'I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty…'" my best friend's voice faded into nothingness. All I could hear was rain, as I pulled my sweatshirt over my head, and could finally see.

I was in a small, blue car, sitting in an empty parking lot. Outside it was raining, and there was a backpack on the seat beside me. My copy of Twilight was still in my hands, but other than that it seemed like nothing was the same.

I looked out the wet car window, and sucked in a gasping breath. Around me was a maroon brick building. The door on the one closest to me, had a sign over it, saying FRONT OFFICE.

I was in the story.


	2. Little Miss Klutz

Chapter 2

I hyperventilated for a moment. Twilight was my favorite book in the world-and I knew everything about it. But I didn't know why I was here-it was like Sunny had magically read me in. But my copy of Twilight was still in my hand-so I had some reference. I leafed through it, finding where Sunny had been reading. Looking at it, I wondered why I had come here. I wasn't Bella-different car. But I was in the same spot as she was supposed to be…and then a red truck cam around the corner, and pulled into the parking lot. Inside was a pale girl with brown hair-Bella.

She looked around for a moment-I dodged her gaze by rummaging around in my backpack. She finally went inside, and after a few minutes, came out, and got back into her car, heading to the other parking lot-the student parking lot. As she left, I got out of my car, glad that under my backpack, there had been a jacket-my sweatshirt would not keep me dry. I slammed my car door shut, and walked into the Front Office.

Inside, at the desk, was the woman with the unnaturally red hair- Mrs. Cope. I approached her nervously, but when she looked up, she smiled.

"You must be our other new student!" she trilled. "Welcome to Forks High, Miss ..." she shifted a stack of papers "Miss Katherine Wetzel. Here is your class schedule, and a map of the school-but don't be afraid to ask for help! And you need to have each of your teacher's sign this slip, and then return it here at the end of the day."

I smiled at her. "Thanks Ms. Cope. And call me Katie, please."

I left the warm office, and got into my car. Pulling out, I circled the school until I found the student parking lot-parking right by the red truck that I knew was Bella's. My car was easily the shiniest in the parking lot-other the Cullen's silver Volvo, of course.

I grabbed my backpack, and glanced at my schedule, comparing it with what I knew of Bella's. She had English, Government, Trig, Spanish, Lunch, Biology (with Edward), then Gym. I had English, but not Mr. Mason, then Global Studies. After I had Trig with Mr. Varner-and Bella and Jessica. After was Gym (such an evil class), Lunch, and then…the jackpot. Biology, with Edward and Bella. If I could beat her to the Biology lab, I could sit by Edward. After that was Spanish-was that Edward's class? I knew he had Spanish with Emmett…

As I crossed the parking lot, lost in thought, I bumped into someone. I pulled my nose up from my schedule, and saw the most amazing thing-Emmett Cullen.

"Sorry," I murmured softly, my eyes wide with amazement. "I didn't mean to run into you Emmett."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Do I know you?"

My mind whirled as I realized my mistake. They knew everyone here-how could I rectify this?

"Oh, um, my cousin used to go here. She had a bunch of pictures of everyone, and there was one of you and your brothers and sisters. I don't know how I remembered." I laughed nervously.

"Oh, who was your cousin?"

"Um…" I tried to pull up a name.

He laughed. "It's okay to be new and know people's names. But I don't know yours."

I blushed. "Katie. My name's Katie."

"Well, Katie, what class do you have now?"

"Er," I checked my schedule. "English, with Mr. Hansen."

"Oh, I have Math now, and I walk right by there-do you need help finding it, or do you want to walk around all day with your nose in that map so you can bump into other people?"

I giggled. "I would love for you to show me that way."

He raised his eyebrows in a joking manner. "Well then, Little Miss Klutzy, right this way."

And there I was, walking to English with Emmett Cullen by my side. I couldn't believe it. Ten minutes in the story, and I was already kind of friends with the teddy bear of the Cullen's.

He pulled open a door. "Here you go, Little Miss Klutz."

I stuck out my tongue at him, and made a point to smack him with my backpack as I walked into the classroom. I could hear his laughter as the door swung shut.

I walked up to the teacher, and when he looked up, I could see the confusion on his face, of seeing someone he didn't know.

"I'm new here-I'm Katie Wetzel." I handed him the slip Mrs. Cope had given me. "You're supposed to sign this."

He looked it over, then snatched a pen from his desk, and scrawled a messy signature on it. Mr. Hansen gave me a reading list, and a few other papers, then glanced around the room, sending me to a seat in the middle of the room, by a boy with spiked blond hair. Could it be…Mike?

I sat in the seat by the blond boy, and looked at my reading list. A lot of Shakespeare-good. I loved Shakespeare, the rhythm of it, the poetry with out rhymes.

The blond boy looked at me speculatively. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am. My name's Katie."

"So you're not Isabella-funny, I didn't know there were two new girls coming."

"Yeah, last minute move. My family doesn't have connections here, so I don't think most people knew I was coming."

His eyes looked me over, then he extended a hand. "Well Katie, my name's Zane. Zane Swanson. Can I be the first person to welcome you to Forks?" Not Mike.

"You actually can." I took his hand and smiled. Then Mr. Hansen called class to order, and I settled in for what I hoped would be an interesting class. I knew if it wasn't, things would get better soon after.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What do you think? This is less set than my other Fan Fic...but this one is more another point of view to Twilight, with a few other characters, who are completely mine.

Oh, and FYI, my favorite character is Seth, easily, so you will see a lot of him...maybe even some imprinting...I don't know if I want that or not yet.

So review, and I'll try to write some more!


End file.
